The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Patent Document 1 describes the following: in wiring layers, a semiconductor film is formed; using the semiconductor film and wires of the wiring layers, a transistor is formed. In the transistor, the wire arranged under the semiconductor film is used as a gate electrode, and a diffusion preventive film between the wiring layers is used as a gate insulation film.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-141230